warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Serro
| elemental damage = 75.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 0.917 | stat proc = 25.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 150.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 150.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 167.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 125.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = 40 | polarities = | stancemod = Bleeding Willow Shimmering Blight | stance = | notes = | introduced = Update 13.4 }} The Serro is a Corpus polearm unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo that deals damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of elemental damage melee weapons *Deals damage, good against Robotic and Machinery-type enemies **Electricity is a versatile element, and can create and to fight the Grineer, and to fight against the Corpus. *Second highest Status chance among two-handed melee weapons, tied with Jat Kittag, Bo Prime and Tonbo. *Long reach. *Large jump attack radius. *Has a polarity *Stance slot has polarity, matches Bleeding Willow stance. Disadvantages: * damage cannot be increased via , or mods. *Low critical chance. *Slow base attack speed. Notes *When combining elements, the innate damage is added last. *The Serro has a chance to inflict status effect on its jump attacks. *The Serro and the Tonbo are the only polearm weapons to have an innate polarity. *The Serro is one of the few Clan Tech weapons that don't require Forma to craft, along with the Nami Skyla, Amprex, Anku, and Tonbo. *With maxed rank dual-stat event mods Virulent Scourge, Voltaic Strike, Volcanic Edge, and Vicious Frost the Serro can achieve a status chance of 85%. Adding Melee Prowess increases this to 88.75%. **Combining the above with Enduring Strike will result in an 103.75% status chance during channeling. Trivia *The three blades on the weapon fold up when not in use and move when idle, making it one of the few melee weapons with a non-static model. **The weapon itself retracts when not in use. *This is the 5th melee weapon released to natively deal damage, and the third polearm weapon to be released after the Orthos and Orthos Prime. *The weapon's name is derived from the Latin word serro, which means "I cut" and is the origin of the word serrate. *The Serro was first seen as an accidentally leaked Codex entry in Update 13, along with the Venka and the Bo Prime, before any of the weapons were released. *The Serro is the first single-headed polearm to be released. Media SerroCodex.png|Serro in Codex SerroCodexStats.png|The Serro's stats shown in the codex A Gay Guy Reviews Serro, Strange Yet Effective A look at Warframe Serro Warframe Serro Waframe Melee 2.0 Let's Build the SERRO Pole Arm Warframe Serro Pro Builds Update 13.4.1 See also fr:Serro Category:Corpus Category:Polearm Category:Electricity Damage Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Blast Damage